Sick Hero, Caring Enemy
by Exiled Childe
Summary: an attempt for a prompt left by a reviewer. It involves Link, Ganondorf, Zelda, and Midna. Link gets hurt and Ganondorf isn't as evil as we thought. (not really hurt/comfort just romance/comfort)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To WarriorAkemi who asked for a prompt of either Link/Ganondorf or Tony/Bruce and one of them gets sick and tells the other a secret. I am working on Ganondorf's POV for this and another with Tony/Bruce. I ask for a little time since I have to go back to school (college). Thank you for the prompt. :)**

_Here is how I decided to do this prompt. Link falls ill, Ganondorf finds him and watches over him. Link tells him a secret (well a secret to Link)._

Link

I winced as I slowly came out of the dark woods in Faron Woods. Readjusting my weapons off my wounded side, I looked at my wound with a frown. _I'll need to clean that before it gets infected. Damn those zombie people! Damn Zelda! I'm tired of being sent on these stupid weapons like a common guard!_ I thought bitterly as I walked over to a good camping site. _Why am I still fighting for her? My job is over now that Lord Ganondorf is gone._ Ignoring the pain, I called for Epona. She came almost as the song ended and I smiled softly. She snorted before kneeling so I could take my sleeping pack off her. A huff drew my attention back to Epona. Her soft brown eyes were filled with worry as she whinnied softly. I looked at my wound after taking my destroyed tunic off. She shook her mane as I grabbed some bandages and water from the pack. "It's alright, Epona. I need to rinse it and then rest. When we get back tomorrow, I'll take care of it properly."

She whinnied and I felt a sigh trying to escape. "I don't have the proper tools, Epona. Besides, I'll have someone else help me if I don't feel well, alright?" I cleaned the wound and ignored the cold before bandaging it. She settled close after I made a small fire and took off my boots. Going into the sleep roll, I laid on my uninjured side and closed my eyes. _I'll be fine when I get to Hyrule Town._

A hacking noise woke me up and I looked around noticing it was coming from me. Pain covered me in a vice grip now that I was fully awake. _What happened? How did I get sick? _I thought as my breath came out in tiny heavy huffs and I felt like my tongue and throat were too dry and swollen. "E-Epon-a?" I tired to move but my body wasn't cooperating and sluggish. After what felt like forever, I was able to get into a sitting position and looking at my wound. It was puffy and hot to the touch. Swallowing back bile, I felt along the wound all while mentally cursing out the zombie that cut me before stopping as a greenish liquid seeped out. Falling onto my injured side as the pain intentsified and I whimpered. Closing my eyes, I blacked out to Epona's worried nicker.

**-dream beginning-**

__My dreams were filled with a warm strong body, kind whispers, and gentle touches. When I had to courage to look at the dream figure, I flushed at the face. Dark tanned skin stretched over noble cheeks and full lips and ruby eyes stared at me with an expression that wasn't anger or hate. _Ganondorf? At least my mind choose you over Princess Zelda. _I thought as I growled happily at the dream Ganondorf's caring fingers in my hair and fell asleep within the dream. Another dream was of him talking to me. He was shocked that I was happy that he was taking care of me instead of her. Dream me explained that he was kinder and she would give me a night's rest before another mission. The last dream I had was of him asking if I had to choose where to go, where'd I go and why. Dream me was blushing and keeping my gaze averted. I told him that if I couldn't go with him then I'd go to Twilight since Midna didn't want to use me and was like a big sister. Dream Ganondorf let out a laugh while giving me a sly grin. Dream me explained that I was in love with him, well the him without the evil side. He was kind and very handsome. That he never intentionally hurt me unlike Princess Zelda who was completely selfish. Dream me laughed and at his inquiring look, I told him that must have been the original owner of the Wisdom piece because he didn't go power-hungry unless the evil side was with him and that Princess Zelda was truly the evil one and power hungry. Dream Ganondorf looked shocked before dream me gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying that it was just a theory of mine. He looked at dream me before laying in the bed as well.

**-dream over-**

I woke up slowly feeling comfortable and warm and not sick. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I tried to remember what happened before my dreams. I moved to get out and explore where I was but stopped at the feeling around my waits. Looking at my waist, I noticed the dark Gerudo skin that made my skin seem paler in contrast. Turning my head to follow the muscled arm, I saw the black cloth on the broad shoulder and let my eyes travel to the handsome chisled face of my ex-enemy. "Hello." He said in a husky voice with a slight prideful tone. "Your fever finally broke during the night."

"It wasn't a dream." I said in awe before tensing as I remembered what little bit of the dreams I could. Mortified, I covered my face and whispered. "Oh no. Give me a quick death."

"Listen to me, Link." Ganondorf said while holding my hands gently. "I am not upset nor am I going to kill you."

"Why?" I asked.

**A/N: Sorry, WarriorAkemi for the short and probably sucky story. Next chapter: Ganondorf's POV and explantion of dreams and wound. :) Next times, lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry Meghen (WarriorAkemi) and the others, who've read this too, for taking so long to update. And I'm sorry that I may have made Ganondorf OOC and for not mentioning that they are in Link's house in LOZ:TP. Much love for those who read this. Byes :) (also I don't own anything except the games which are awesome and if I created them no one would buy them or play them.)**

Ganondorf

I stared at his soft boyish face as he asked, "Why?"

"For not killing you?" I asked. He gave a nod that had his messed up dirty blond bangs falling into his wild blue eyes. "Because I love you too." His eyes widened slightly as the tips of his ears and nose turned a light red. "You're blushing."

His blush turned darker before he moved and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I chuckled and let go of his hands which gripped my shirt lightly. "Thank you...for taking care of me."

"You're welcome, Link." I said with a kiss to his temple. Grabbing him gently, I held him to his bed and reached to pull his shirt up. He squeaked while trying to keep his shirt on. "I need to see your wound." He gave a small nod and lifted his shirt to expose the healing wound. "It's probably going to scar, Link."

"Ok." He said before moving a little so he could see it better. "How bad was it?"

"You were on the verge of death when your horse found me." I traced the dark lines from my memory on skin (A/N: like the posion in IronMan2). "The poison was spreading quickly."

"Epona found you?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes. I was heading into the Dark Woods when she came out. I was curious since she went nowhere without you. She led us to you." I said while feeling my anger rise at the memory of him curled in a little ball and whimpering in pain. "Who sent you in there?"

"Zelda." Link said in a tight voice. "She sent me on another mission after I got back from the lake. I was tired and those zombies were able to get in a hit."

"Did you mean it?" I asked suddenly while looking around his house. "That you would go with me if you could?"

"Yes." He said. "But if I couldn't, then Midna might let me in Twilight. She never used me like Zelda has." I noticed the sorrow in his eyes before moving so I could cover his body with mine. Leaning down, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving so I could kiss his nose, brow, and cheeks. He giggled and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you."

"What do you say about leaving this world? Not this week, you still need to recover, but maybe in a few weeks." I said looking down at him. The happiness shined brightly in his eyes while a shy smile graced his face.

"I'd like that." He whispered against my lips before giving me a chaste kiss. I contained a groan as he covered a yawn. "Will you tell me about the wound? I don't know how I was sick that fast."

"The wound was mix of Gohma's and Veran's poison. It was strong. The spring down the path helped in getting out most the poison but the spirit told me that the rest would have to be expelled from the body like a normal sickness." I said. "It made you delirious."

"That would explain the dreams I had."

"Dreams?"

"I thought I was still in the woods when I thought I dreamt of someone taking care of me." Link looked at my collar with a sleepy look in his eyes. "I'm talkative in my dreams."

I smirked. "Yes, you are." Grabbing his blanket, I covered us while moving to his side so I didn't crush him. "Sleep, Link. We'll talk in the morning."

He looked at the three candles near his bed and got up to blow them out. He settled down again before pressing close into my side. The moonlight shined through the window and cast a warm glow around us as he closed his eyes. "Good night, Ganondorf."

"Good night, Link." I whispered while wrapping my arms around his waist. Allowing myself to relax, I gave a smile as I breathed in his scent of fresh cool air and slight pumpkin spice. He fell asleep quickly and I followed soon after.

**A/N: And that's the end of this story. I gladly take critics (as long as they aren't flames) and if someone wants to use the prompt, then please use it. I hope to work on your (WarriorAkemi) Tony/Bruce story soon but most likely will have that posted next weekend (since I blew off Biology, Horror Online, and Computer Concepts homework to work on this.) I may rewrite this when I'm less stressed and can actually work on it (this will take time that I don't have in the normal week between school and watching my baby cousins and mother) but I will do my best. Until next times, Lovelies! :) May you have a great weekend.**


End file.
